Beast boy vs Blackfire
by Leo Motorcycle
Summary: I posted this for my friend. Its all in the title
1. Default Chapter

Discliamer:I will beeeeeeeeeeeecome beastboy one day AND YOULL ALL SEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
One day Cyborg and Beastboy were battling it out on super Smash Bros. Melee. Beastboy was  
  
woopin'Cyborg.  
  
"What the fudge are you doin' woopin'my A--".Titans I just got a call from the  
  
chief.He sez that blackfire is back on NYC and she is steeling every single jewel in  
  
NYC. Robin said that. Then Robin said"Only Beastboy and I shall go.Cyborg you need to do some   
  
major repairs on your video games because Beastboy's score is 1 trilion and your's is -  
  
50....LATER.....Robin and Beastboy were getting their butts wooped but then Robin   
  
said"RETREAT".But Beastboy did not. He did not want to stop fighting but Robin left still.  
  
Then Beastboy turned into a Ptericdactel and started to rip her apart.Then while Blackfire  
  
was under Beastboy he trasformed into a Gorilla and smashed the ground with her under him.  
  
Then when she was getting up wiggly he went into a Rhino transformation and did the smacking  
  
Rhino Charge and smacked her back to the planet that she came and went   
  
from.......Later......Great job beastboy you did it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HORAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The End  
  
?  
  
or is it 


	2. beastboy vs blackfire 2

Disclaimer:i dont own teen titains  
  
The Titains are peacefully playing video games when all the sudden Robin comes in and says  
  
that Blackfire used the black star force to break out of jail but now shes got some new friends  
  
named.........Robin was stopped cause Cyborg had to say "Hey Beastboy since when did you break my   
  
score? "Since 16 weeks"Beastboy says. "Youre high score will by a by by score when im done"Says  
  
Cyborg as he leaves the room.Then Beastboy says "What where you saying Robin"? Lets just go now.  
  
Then later when they got there they had found out that Cinderblock and Plasmus were Blackfire  
  
team members too.This is unfair we have to get the other Teen Titains but before Robin could call  
  
he was knocked out by a rock barrage,slude barrage, and a blackbolt barrage. Now it was all up to  
  
our beloved beastboy.  
  
First he turned into a Gorrilla and turn the so called Cinderblock into a pebblewall.  
  
Then shakes the ground to make plasmus fall into 1 million peices by going to a Mammath and   
  
jumping up and down like those widdle stweet show monkeys. Now for Blakfire, First he transforms  
  
into a T-Rex then bites off her arms so she cant use the black star force and hits her back to  
  
the jail that she was in before with a tail slap.  
  
And so............."Ummm thanks again for saving us all for the second time in a row"  
  
Robin says. "Yeah"Cyborg says,"But you still broke my high score you little midget man.  
  
"I guess it would be good if I said thanks too"Raven said."YES THANK YOU ALL EXPECIALLY YOU  
  
BEASTBOY"STARFIRE SAID HAPPILY."Thanks guys your the best"Beastboy said.!  
  
The End 


	3. Beastboys new Partner

Disclaimer:i dont own teen titans  
  
Back at headquarters Beastboy is still beating the crap out of Cyborg at video games. And then  
  
once again Robin came in and then said"Blackfire found out away to get her arms back by using the  
  
black star force and blasted her way out again".THe bad part is that she is part of the hives.  
  
But then they found out Robin was to tired to fight so beastboy's partner had to be RAVEN!!!  
  
.........Later at the battle.......... Jinx sends a Phywave to beastboy and Raven but Raven   
  
floats over it and Beastboy transforms into a monkey and flips up, both dodge the Phywave. Then  
  
Raven summons a trash can and hurls it but she did not get to take aim she first got rammed by  
  
Mammoth. But then beastboy tries a ramming attack too, by doing a Rhino charge attack but was   
  
also stopped, by gizmos guns.  
  
"That over-grown ant is going down"says Raven."So is that little  
  
electronic geek"said Beastboy. Out comes blackfire from knowwhere with a blackbolt baragge  
  
heading straight for Beastboy, Raven quickley summons a part of The Great Wall of China and  
  
protects Beastboy from total destrution. Beastboy and Raven then hold hands and work as a nice  
  
team to defeat the Hives and Blackfire. First Raven summons a dumpster and Beastboy smashes it  
  
with Gorilla claws it smashes into Jinx's face and now shes out cold. Raven then chooses to  
  
control a pen while Beastboy distracts Gizmo by turning into a fly and buzz around his face.  
  
Raven makes the pencil type the code to turn Gizmo off. Beastboy hit Gizmo off the cliff and   
  
turned back from a T-Rex to himself. "Now for Mammoth"They both said determained. Raven  
  
through a heavy item at Mammoth but he just rammed through it. Beastboy tried to transform into  
  
a Mammoth but the real Mammoth was to strong and tossed the Mammoth/Beastboy a-side."Thats the  
  
last straw"They said together.  
  
So as Raven was mad, she summond a steel wire and wrapped it around Mammoths legs  
  
so he can't move. Then Beastboy came along and went to a Gorrilla lifted Mammoth up with his new  
  
power and through him off off the cliff.  
  
Blackfires turn now."Its time ultimate team-work"Beastboy said. Raven instead of sending  
  
objects to the bad guy Beastboy transformed into a Stegasaurus spike ball and Raven flaoted  
  
Beastboy to the air and flung him to Blackfire!!!  
  
.....Later..... "GOOD JOB BEASTBOY & RAVEN, YOU DID IT!!!" Everyone said loudly  
  
The End   
  
BEASTBOY & RAVEN FOREVER!!!! 


End file.
